Big Time Dreams Alternate Verison
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: This is my verison of Big Time Dreams. With a lot of surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time Dreams**

**Alternate Verison**

**Kendall's Pov.**

**"**All of your dreams will come true" Gustavo said.

"Wait, I'm finally going to get a girlfriend" Carlos said.

"And I finally get to kiss Lucy, which can't happen cause she's touring Europe" James said.

"And I'll find the gulp room" Logan said.

"What's with you, why aren't you shouting out your dream" Gustavo said. Everyone looked at me.

"I don't know" I said.

"Dreamless" Logan said.

~ Time Skips ~

We won a purple blimp, Carlos finally got a girlfriend, James kissed Lucy, & Logan found the gulp room. Everyone's dreams came true.

"And our all dreams came true tonight" Carlos said.

"Except for you dreamless, you never told us your dream" Logan said.

"This is it, look where we are, were all up here together, that's my dream, and we made it come true" I said.

And then we sang We are. After that we went back to the palmwoods, to the after party.

A bright light shine in our eyes.

"Oh, its just Gustavo" James said.

"Just Gustavo, have you forgotten, I'm amazing!" Gustavo said pointing to himself, "Now dance"

And we did to the song that started it all Big Time but nobody expected what happened next . . .

**Hey guys! Hope u like this story so far. This was going to be a one shot but I change it. Sorry for the cliff - hanger. I had this idea for a while now. Not sure how long this will be but there will be a lot of surprises. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall stepped in the road and wasn't paying attention to a car that was coming until it was too late.

"KENDALL!" Everyone screamed.

The car hit Kendall and then when it pass, there was Kendall laying there not moving.

"Someone call 911" Logan said, running to Kendall's side.

**~ At the Hospital ~ **

Everyone was waiting in the waiting room, waiting for news on Kendall. It seemed like forever before a doctor finally came out.

"Kendall Knight"

"Is he okay?" Carlos asked.

"He'll be fine, u can see him, his in room 223"

James, Logan, Carlos. Jo, Lucy, and Melissa walked to Kendall's room.

Kendall was asleep.

Lucy walked in. "The doctor said he might of have memory loss"

"I'm going to go, text me if anyhting else happens" Jo said walking out the hospital and heading to her apartment.

"I'm getting some food" Carlos said.

"I'll go after him" Logan said.

"I'm going to go after them" Melissa said.

"I'll stay here with him" Lucy said.

James nodded and left.

"Lucy?" Kendall said waking up.

"Kendall, you're awake"

"What happened?"

"A car hit you"

"Lucy I -

Melissa, Carlos, Logan, and James walked in.

"How you're feeling?" Logan asked.

"Lucy who are these people?" Kendall asked.

"Wait, u remember Lucy?" James said.

"How don't u remember us?" Carlos asked.

The doctor comes in. "You guys should go, i'll be back in a minute" doctor walks out.

Melissa, Carlos, James, and Logan walked out.

Lucy was about to walked out when . . .

"I love you" Kendall said.

Lucy froze. How could Kendall say he loved her when he's dating Jo? And she's dating he's best friend, James. How could he forgot his friends but remember her.

"Kendall you can't" Lucy began, "You're dating Jo"

"Who's Jo?" Kendall asked.

"Don't you remember anyone"

"Yeah, you"

"Anyone else?"

"Nope"

The doctor walked in again. "You need to leave"

"Why don't he remember anyone except me?" Lucy asked.

"That's unusually, but i'll check on it"

"Okay" Lucy walked out the room.

"What happen?" Melissa asked.

"Kendall said he loves me"

"What?"

"Where's James?"

"Bathroom"

"He doesn't remember any of us except you, how is that possible?" Carlos asked.

"The doctor don't know"

"He doesn't even remember Jo?" Logan asked.

"Nope" Lucy said.

The ride back to the palmwoods was awkward. No one talked. But Lucy kept wondering how Kendall only remembers her? & why did he said he loves her. Lucy was so confused.

Only if she knew what was going to happeen later on . . .

**Hope you're liking this story so far. & check out my other stories. & can u plz check out my youtube channel bigtimerushforever21. Please. & this story will have a lot of surprises. Lucy didn't tell James about Kendall saying he loves her, but he will find out & Jo. Drama! Melissa is not a real character i just made up but in this story she & Kendall had been friends the longest. **


End file.
